Souai Calendula
|length = 1:30 (TV Ver.) 4:12 (Full Ver.) |episode = 14 - 25 |prev = String of pain |next = N/A}} Sōai Calendula (奏愛カレンデュラ, Sōai Karendyura) is the second ending theme of the Hakkenden: Tōhō Hakken Ibun anime series, performed by . The single was released on July 24, 2013. Tracklist #奏愛カレンデュラ (Sōai Calendula) #花になった少年の神話 (Hana ni Natta Shōnen no Shinwa) Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 一人にしないで 淡く甘く、彩って… もう離さないで 君は僕の生命… 「どうして、ねぇどうして　キミの願いは 哀しみの雨に打たれながら咲いているの?」 もう大事なもの　傷つけたくない その静かな微笑(えがお)を　ただ守りたい… その手を伸ばして…孤独さえ壊すほどに 終焉の時も 君が居るなら 怖くないよ 君は僕を照らす 唯ひとつの光Translation and transliteration from Anime Lyrics. |-| Rōmaji= Hitori ni shinaide Awaku amaku, irodotte... Mou hanasanaide Kimi wa boku no inochi "Doushite, nee doushite kimi no negai wa Kanashimi no ame ni utare nagara saiteiru no" Mou daijina mono kizutsuketaku nai Sono shizukana egao wo tada mamoritai... Sono te wo nobashite... kodoku sae kowasu hodo ni Shuuen no toki mo Kimi ga iru nara Kowakunai yo Kimi wa boku wo terasu Tada hitotsu no hikari |-| English= Don't leave me alone Color me faintly, sweetly Don't let me go You are my life 'Why, why is your wish Blossoming while hit by the rain of sorrow?' I don't want to hurt my precious things anymore I just want to protect that quiet smile... Reach out that hand... enough to break even loneliness Even in the end If you are here I won't be scared You illuminate me My one and only light Full Version Kanji= 一人にしないで 淡く甘く、彩って… もう離さないで 君は僕の生命… 「どうして、ねぇどうして　キミの願いは 哀しみの雨に打たれながら咲いているの?」 もう大事なもの　傷つけたくない その静かな微笑(えがお)を　ただ守りたい… その手を伸ばして…孤独さえ壊すほどに 終焉の時も 君が居るなら 怖くないよ 君は僕を照らす 唯ひとつの光 「ねぇ　キミはその瞳で何を見てるの?」 「出逢いは別れを連れてくる宿命なの?」 でも感じるすべては 繰り返しじゃない さぁ信じよう 一緒にあの未来へ、羽ばたこう… 僕はここにいる　君と今見つめ合って こんなに儚く 過ぎる一秒が 永遠なの 君と出逢うために 僕は生まれてきた… ありがとう…、ありがとう… まだ　伝えきれてないよ 幸せだよ…、幸せだよ… その腕に擁かれて散りたい どうか奏でていて、 何度季節を数えても、 『離れないよ』 この涙はそう、「…約束」 朝が訪れる 彩(イロ)の無い風が吹く この広い世界で 君が僕の生命 その手を伸ばして…孤独さえ壊すほどに 目覚めた花びら それは二人の証なんだ… 君は僕の生命 唯ひとつの光 奏愛カレンデュラ |-| Rōmaji= Hitori ni shinaide Awaku amaku, irodotte... Mou hanasanaide Kimi wa boku no inochi "Doushite, nee doushite kimi no negai wa Kanashimi no ame ni utare nagara saiteiru no" Mou daijina mono kizutsuketaku nai Sono shizukana egao wo tada mamoritai... Sono te wo nobashite... kodoku sae kowasu hodo ni Shuuen no toki mo Kimi ga iru nara Kowakunai yo Kimi wa boku wo terasu Tada hitotsu no hikari "Nee kimi wa sono hitomi de nani wo miteruno?" "Deai wa wakare wo tsuretekuru shukumei nano?" Demo kanjiru subete wa Kurikaeshi janai Saa shinjiyou Issho ni ano mirai he, habatakou... Boku wa koko ni iru kimi to ima ni mitsumeatte Konna ni hakanaku Sugiru ichibyou ga Eien na no Kimi to deau tame ni Boku wa umaretekita... Arigatou..., arigatou... Mada tsutaekirete nai yo Shiawase dayo..., shiawase dayo... Sono ude ni takarete chiritai Douka, kanadeteite, Nando kisetsu wo kazoetemo, "Hanarenai yo" Sono namida wa sou, "...yakusoku" Asa ga otozureru Iro no nai kaze ga fuku Kono hiroi sekai de Kimi ga boku no inochi Sono te wo nobashite... kodoku sae kowasu hodo ni Mesameta hanabira Sore wa futari no akashi nanda... Kimi wa boku no inochi Tada hitotsu no hikari Souai Karendyura |-| English= Don't leave me alone Color me faintly, sweetly Don't let me go You are my life 'Why, why is your wish Blossoming while hit by the rain of sorrow?' I don't want to hurt my precious things anymore I just want to protect that quiet smile... Reach out that hand... enough to break even loneliness Even in the end If you are here I won't be scared You illuminate me My one and only light 'Hey, what are you watching with those eyes?' 'An encounter always brings a separation, isn't it fate?' But all we feel Isn't something felt over and over Come on, let's believe Together let's fly to that future... I'm right here, now we're gazing at each other So ephemeral The second that passes by is An eternity To be able to meet with you I was born just for that Thank you... thank you... I'm haven't yet conveyed everything I'm happy... i'm happy... I want to fall in your arms and wither I beg you let the melody resound It doesn't matter how many seasons go by 'I won't leave you' Surely these tears are '...the promise' Morning comes A colorless wind is blowing In this big world You are my life Reach out that hand... enough to break even loneliness The petals that woke up Those are our proof... You are my life My one and only light Souai Calendula Video TV Version= |-| Full Version= Characters References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes